


Førstehjelpskurs

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Første dag på jobb etter juleferien, Førstehjelp, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Klokka er 0800 2. januar. Det er jobb igjen etter en lang juleferie. Isak er trøtt og det er førstehjelpskurs. Fuckings førstehjelpskurs. Også den kursholderen da....





	Førstehjelpskurs

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun...

Det summer i kantina når han kommer heseblesende inn døren.

Andre januar.

Det burde egentlig vært regler om at arbeidsdagen andre januar ikke skulle startet før 1000, i alle fall ikke for dem som hadde hatt fri hele romjula.

Isak innså at han kanskje burde prøvd å snu døgnet før arbeidsåret startet, men nyttårsaften var liksom ikke dagen å begynne å legge seg tidlig på, så han hadde selvfølgelig ikke gjort det. Og ikke fått sovet før nærmere tre i natt.

Da er 0800 på jobb jævlig tidlig.

Han ser seg rundt i rommet og husker plutselig på hvorfor det er fullt av folk her i kantinen, og at stolene er satt sammen i flere halvsirkler og bordene skjøvet inn til veggene.  

Førstehjelp.

 

Fuckings førstehjelpskurs.

 

Hva er poenget med det liksom? Det er et datafirma de jobber i, ikke i en idrettsklubb eller skole. Hvorfor skal de ha førstehjelpskurs her liksom? Den største faren her er vel koffeinforgiftning, tørre øyne eller sår ræv av å sitte for lenge stille på samme stol i samme stilling. Han sukker, hadde forberedt seg på litt rolig jobbing foran PC’n, litt surfing, kaffe, kanskje litt sjokolade som sikkert er igjen etter fråtsingen før jul.

Han dumper ned på en stol på første rekke, den eneste som er ledig ettersom han er sistemann inn, mumler “hei” til Magnus som sitter ved siden av ham og Magnus klapper han på skulderen.

“Godt nyttår, Isak! Alt vel?”

“Jaja, godt nyttår og greier. Jada, bare jævlig trøtt. Og hvorfor var det vi skulle ha dette førstehjelpskurset igjen, kan du fortelle meg det?”

Magnus snur seg og ser på ham. “Karsten.” Øynene til Magnus borer seg inn i ham.

 

Det er derfor.

Kollegaen deres som før jul fikk illebefinnende på jobben, her i kantina faktisk. Selvfølgelig er det derfor, at han kunne glemme det. Han husker det nå. Karsten hadde falt om en sen ettermiddag bare en uke før julaften. Det viste seg å være hjerteinfarkt, og det gikk bra med ham, men sjefen hadde funnet ut at det var en god ide at hele avdelingen fikk en oppfriskning i førstehjelp. Det var mange som ikke hadde peil om hva de skulle gjøre da Karsten hadde blitt dårlig. Og det var jo en god tanke, Isak innså det nå, når han fikk begynt å tenke litt på det.

Men var det nødvendig akkurat i dag da? Og klokka åtte på morgenen?

“Ja, sorry. Det stemmer. Karsten.” Isak nikker mot Magnus og Magnus dulter ham i siden.

“Hard jul eller?”

“Nja, det har jo blitt noen fester da, inkludert den andre juledag. Men det verste er at døgnet er jo helt fucka. Sovna ikke før tre i natt liksom.”

“Jeg veit.” Magnus nikker. “Vi sovna ikke før da, Vilde og jeg heller, men vi hadde ting å gjøre før vi sovna vi da, etter at Vilde kom fra kveldsvakt. Ja, du skulle bare visst…”

“Nei.” Isak avbryter Magnus. “Nei, Magnus. Jeg vil IKKE vite hva dere driver med i sengen på natten. Bare nei.”

“Men, Isak, det var sykt digg, jeg…”

“Magnus! NEI!” Isak ser på ham og rister på hodet.

Magnus hiver hendene i været. “Okey, okey! Det er greit.” Han begynner å le. “Blitt lite på deg i jula eller?”

“DET” Isak setter øynene i ham. “Har du ingenting med, Magnus.”

 

 

Sjefen kommer heldigvis inn og stiller seg foran dem, og Magnus holder kjeft.

“Godt nyttår alle sammen!” Han nikker til dem, og får mumlende “godtnyttår” tilbake fra de fleste. “Som dere husker, hadde vi en episode før jul, der Karsten fikk hjerteinfarkt her, på jobben. Jeg bestemte da at vi skulle ha et førstehjelpskurs første dag etter nyttår, slik at vi alle kan være mer sikre på hva vi skal gjøre dersom en tilsvarende situasjon skjer igjen, eller det skjer noe annet her. Vi har alle et ansvar for å reagere dersom noen får problemer, og vi er så heldige at vi har fått en kursholder fra bedriftshelsetjenesten til å holde dette førstehjelpskurset i dag. Velkommen til deg!”

Isak registrerer at en mann kommer skridende inn og stiller seg ved siden av sjefen. Han ser ikke opp før mannen begynner å prate, og kjenner at han begynner å smile når han ser ham.

“Hei. Ja, jeg kommer altså fra bedriftshelsetjenesten og skal holde førstehjelpskurs for dere i dag. Vi skal gå igjennom litt av hvert, med fokus på hjerte-lungeredning, samt litt i forhold til førstehjelp på skader. Noe av det kan kanskje virke unødvendig for dere som jobber på kontor, men jeg velger allikevel å ta det med, siden jeg antar at dere også beveger dere ute i den virkelige verden.”

En lav humring går gjennom forsamlingen, Isak registrerer det, men klarer ikke å ta inn så mye annet. Hvordan i helvete skal han klare å konsentrere seg om førstehjelp og hva mannen sier, når han som snakker er så jævlig deilig?

“Jeg heter forresten Even, Bech Næsheim, og har jobbet i bedriftshelsetjenesten i snart fire år. Jeg er utdannet fysioterapeut, men jobber mest forebyggende opp mot bedrifter som denne. I forhold til ergonomi blant annet. Så dersom noen av dere trenger hjelp til tilpasning av arbeidsplass, så har jeg tid til det etter at vi er ferdig her. Jeg kommer også til å legge noen vissitkort, så det er bare å ta kontakt om dere trenger meg..”

Isak ser på ham. Han tenker seg kjapt om, kanskje han trenger justering av arbeidsplassen sin? Han får jo litt lett vondt i skuldrene når han sitter og jobber lenge. Vondt i ryggen av og til også, har han ikke det. Stive muskler. Kanksje fysioterapauten kan se litt på dem, aller helst kanskje ta litt på dem. Litt lett massasje hadde vel ikke vært å forakte. Selv om han akkurat sa at han ikke praktiserte lenger, kan han jo godt forebygge litt på ham. Isak kjenner at tankene driver litt bort helt til Magnus dulter i ham.

 

“Isak.” han hvisker. “Følg med da.”

Isak retter seg opp, ser på Magnus. “Jeg følger jo med da.”

Magnus hever øyenbrynene mot ham. “Særlig.” Før han rister på hodet.

Even snakker om det å komme først til en som er skadet, besvimt eller på annen måte trenger hjelp. Snakker om å bruke sansene, høre om den skadede puster, kjenne om den puster, se etter tegn på normal åndedrett.

“Så trenger jeg en frivillig til å være bevisstløs, så skal jeg demonstrere hvordan man enkelt og riktig, legger vedkommende i stabilt sideleie.”

Isak kvepper, og ser opp på ham. Øynene til Even står i ham, han stirrer og Isak kjenner at hjertet banker litt ekstra. Men blikket til Even går raskt videre til resten av kollegene, mens armen til Isak går opp av seg selv og han hører seg selv si høyt. “Jeg kan sikkert være bevisstløs jeg.”

Alle ler, og han får noen morsomme kommentarer fra kollegene. Magnus dulter ham i skulderen og ler han også. “Ja, det er vel bare å gå tilbake til festen andre juledag det, og være som du var da, da du pesa ut på sofaen min.”

“Kjeften.” Isak bråsnur mot Magnus og han stopper å le.

“Ey, sorry man. Ikke vondt ment da!”

“Fint.” Even smiler til ham og rekker fram hånden. “Kom opp hit du.”

Isak klemmer hånden hans. Den er varm, myk, og fingrene hans er så lange at de rekker nesten rundt hele hånden hans. “Hvordan vil du ha meg?”

Kollegene ler igjen, og Isak kan se at Magnus ler mest, vipper hodet bakover og klasker seg lett på låret.

“Du kan legge deg ned på ryggen, og være så avslappet som du kan. Jo bedre du klarer å slappe av, jo mer realistisk er det for meg å vise hvordan det skal gjøres.”

“Ok.”

 

Isak legger seg ned på gulvet og lukker øynene. Fokuserer på å slappe av. Gjør seg tung i hele kroppen, puster.

Han hører stemmen til Even over ham, han snakker til alle de andre.. “Det første jeg gjør da, er å sjekke om jeg kjenner at han puster. Det gjør jeg ved å legge kinnet mitt over munnen hans, lytte etter lyder fra pusten, kjenne om det kommer luft på kinnet mitt og se på brystkassen hans.”

Isak kjenner at ansiktet til Even bare er noen centimeter over hans. Og han kan lukte han. Han lukter godt. Det lukter parfyme, shampo, en søtlig duft som kjennes bra og noe maskulint som er vanskelig å forklare, men lukten er behagelig og den sender støt ned i magen hans.

“Når jeg har konstatert at han puster, men ikke får kontakt.” Even klapper Isak lett på kinnet og sier “hei” til ham et par ganger, men Isak klarer å motstå fristelsen til å se opp på ham. “Da er det på tide å få ham i stabilt sideleie.”

Even trekker pusten, tar tak i den høyre armen hans og strekker den rett ut fra kroppen. “Armen som er nærmeste dere, må dere strekke rett ut, sånn at dere ikke trenger å rulle kroppen over den armen.”

Isak kjenner fingrene til Even som glir over underarmen hans og retter den helt ut. Han stryker litt over den, og det prikker i huden etter fingrenes berøring. Isak må konsentrere seg skikkelig for ikke å smile, men i stedet holde seg helt avslappet.

“Så tar dere tak i benet som er lengst fra dere, og bøyer det opp. Legg gjerne hånden på kneet, for å holde beinet oppe. Slipper dere taket, vil benet gli den igjen.” Even slipper taket, og Isak konsentrerer seg virkelig om å slappe av så benet glir ned og blir liggende på gulvet igjen. “Sånn som dette. Isak klarer virkelig å slappe av her. Det går bra med deg?” Even tar tak i knehasen hans og bøyer det opp igjen.

Isak nikker, fullt konsentrert om å gjøre kroppen så slapp som mulig. Det er jammen ikke enkelt når Even sitter så nærme, når han kjenner den varme hånden til Even på sitt eget kne. Han kan kjenne at Even beveger tommelen lett over kneet og det føles godt.

“Så tar dere tak i armen som er på samme side som beinet dere akkurat har bøyd opp, og drar den bevisstløse mot dere.” Even tar tak i armen hans, drar den mot seg, samtidig som han trekker kneet mot seg, og i løpet av et øyeblikk ligger Isak på siden mot Even. Han gløtter opp på ham, og får så vidt et glimt av øynene til Even som ser på ham. “Nå ligger pasienten ganske stabilt, men dere må også legge hånden dere dro i under kinnet til pasienten, slik at den støtter hodet. Og dersom beina ligger over hverandre, flytter dere på dem, så det ene beinet ikke klemmer det andre.” Isak kjenner Evens hånd over den ene leggen sin, før hånden hans blir ført under kinnet. Hånden til Even blir liggende over hans litt lenger enn det Isak tenker er naturlig, og han trekker et raskt pust når hånden til Even berører kinnet hans. Han gløtter opp på Even igjen, og Even smiler til ham på nytt.  

“Dersom pasienten fortsatt puster godt nå, kan han ligge sånn. Det kan hende at en skadet pasient i stabilt sideleie stopper å puste, og da må dere reversere snuoperasjonen og få vedkommende tilbake på rygg for eventuell hjerte-lungeredning.”

Even snur Isak raskt på ryggen igjen, og han slår opp øynene. Evens ansikt kommer ned mot hans, og Isak trekker pusten kjapt. “Og da må dere igjen sjekke åndedrett. Kjenner dere pust mot kinnet? Hører dere at den skadede puster? Ser dere at brystkassen hever seg?” Even ser på Isak, og ser på brystkassen hans. “Her er alt i orden, og jeg tror ikke han er besvimt lenger heller.”

Hele forsamlingen ler, og Isak smiler. Besvimt? Det er vel det siste han er. Even reiser seg opp og strekker ut en hånd mot ham. Isak tar den, og Even drar ham opp. Det føles som de blir stående litt for lenge med Isaks hånd i hans, og Even nikker mot ham. “Takk for hjelpen.”

“Bare hyggelig.” Isak smiler og går og setter seg på plassen sin igjen.

 

“Hva er det med deg da?” Magnus dulter ham i siden.

“Er det noe med meg?” Isak ser på ham.

“Du er jo ikke akkurat kjent for å melde deg frivillig til sånne ting, du er vel den som ønsker det usynlighetskappe når noen spør om frivillige?”

“Næh, er jeg vel ikke.” Isak rister på hodet, vet jo at han egentlig er det, men nå klarte han det bare ikke. Klarte ikke å la vær å rekke opp hånden og melde seg.

“Joho, det er du vel.”

“Kanskje jeg har begynt et nytt og bedre liv nå da? Nyttårsforsett kanskje? Si ja til det meste.”

 

Etter en runde med hjerte-lungeredning på Anne-dukker for alle -   _30 kompresjoner, 2 innblåsinger, strake armer, husk å bøye nakken bakover når du blåser inn luft, husk å ta kompresjonene med strake armer, ikke være redd for å bruke krefter, brystkassen skal 5-6 cm inn, det gjør ikke noe om et ribbein knekker, det er viktigere at hjertet virker, og så videre -_  er det en liten pause.

 

Isak er først borte ved kaffemaskinen og sikrer seg en stor kopp kaffe før alle de andre. Han holder koppen i hånden og blåser lett når Even kommer bort til ham.

“Takk for hjelpen. Du var skikkelig god på å slappe av der. Ikke alle klarer det, noen er stive som stokker når de ligger der og skal hjelpe meg. Blir ikke så virkelighetstro da.”

“Nei, det gikk da greit det.” Isak trekker pusten, blåser lett på kaffen og tar en slurk. Han møter blikket til Even. “Har du fått kaffe forresten?”

“Jepp.” Even hever koppen sin og tar en slurk han også. “Men jeg tenkte på en ting, kan jeg bruke deg litt etter pausen også? Når du allerede har vært min ‘assistent’” Even smiler og nikker kort med hodet.

“Ja, selvfølgelig. Hva trenger du hjelp til?”

“Det er bare å vise Heimlich-manøveren på deg, også låne beinet din for å vise hvordan man skal legge på en kompresjonsbandasje. Om det er greit for deg?”

“Ja?” Isak ser inn i det spørrende ansiktet til Even. “Ja, ja. Selvfølgelig. Ikke noe stress det vel.”

“Fint. Takk.” Even nikker, snur seg og går bort til plassen sin foran alle stolene.

 

 

Isak går og setter seg. Prater litt løst med Magnus om alle andre ting enn førstehjelp, før Even kremter. Isak ser opp på ham.

“Nå skal vi snakke litt om fremmedlegemer i halsen.” Han ser utover alle sammen. “Dersom man setter noe i halsen som blokkerer for åndedretten, er det selvfølgelig viktig å få gjenstanden ut så fort som mulig. Vi har vel alle fått noe i halsen en eller annen gang og vet hvor ubehagelig det er.”

“Noen har vel fått noe i halsen som ikke er ubehagelig og eller?” Magnus hvisker i øret til Isak og Isak setter kaffen han akkurat drakk i vrangen og begynner å hoste. Ser på Magnus som begynner å le og Isak har mest lyst til å dra til ham.

“Her ser det ut som vi har et live-eksempel av akkurat det. Nå er ikke væske spesielt farlig å sette i halsen, for det blokkerer ikke luftveien, men det er likevel ubehagelig.” Even ser på Isak i det en ny hostekule raser gjennom ham. “Går det bra med deg?”

Isak nikker, kremter. “Jada.” Han hoster igjen. “Bare kaffe.”

Even fortsetter å fortelle konsekvenser av fremmedlegemer i halsen, og ulike måter å få løsnet dem på. Han ser på Isak. “Også har Isak her sagt at han vil la meg demonstrere en klassisk måte å få løsnet på det som sitter fast på. Hensikten med det vi gjør, er jo å få bygget opp trykk underfra, slik at det som sitter fast kommer ut. Isak?”

Isak reiser seg og går mot Even.

“Det jeg nå skal vise, er det klassiske Heimlich grepet. Det betinger jo at personen sitter eller står. Da går dere bak, legger armene rundt livet…” Even stiller seg bak ham og hele kroppen til Even dekker ryggen hans. Armene hans legger seg rundt livet hans og kinnet hans ligger mot hans. “Den ene neven knytter dere, legger den under ribbeina, den andre hånden over også trekker dere raskt og hardt mot dere selv og oppover.” Varmen fra kroppen til Even, varmen fra armene og hendene til Even sender støt gjennom Isak. Han vet ikke om dette var en sånn kjempegod ide å si ja til dette, men samtidig er det deilig å ha armene hans rundt seg. Even trekker armene til seg og Isak hikster av trykket som brer seg i magen og han gisper etter luft.

“Se der, trykket tvinger luft opp gjennom halsen og hadde det vært en gjenstand der, hadde den mest sannsynlig kommet ut.” Even tar et skritt bak, men hånden hans hviler fortsatt på ryggen hans før den stryker lett over hele ryggen hans. “Går det bra?” Even ser på ham, og Isak nikker.

“Jada, det går fint.”

“Kan du legge deg ned?”

“Hæ?”

“Jeg må vise en ting til.” Even ser fra Isak til alle de andre, tilbake til Isak igjen som nikker. “For hvis den som har satt fast gjenstanden ligger på gulvet eller bakken, har vi ingen mulighet til å ta et Heimlich-grep. Da er vi nødt til å gjøre noe annet for å få til tilsvarende trykk som vi kan med Heimlichgrepet.”

Isak legger seg ned, og Even setter seg over lårene hans, knærne på hver side. Even holder begge hendene over magen til Isak. “Jeg skal ikke gjøre det hardt altså, skal bare vise.”

Isak nikker. “Det går fint.” Han presser fram et lite smil og nikker.

Even ser mot alle kollegene hans, mens Isak bare ser på Even. “Samme prinsipp, knyttet neve inni den andre, legg hendene på magen under ribbeina og press hardt og raskt mot brystet.” Even ser på Isak idet han legger hendene på magen hans. Ser i øynene hans når han dytter nevene ganske forsiktig inn i magen og opp mot brystet hans. Isak svelger. Han holder blikket til Even og kjenner på varmen fra hendene hans, ser øyenbrynene til Even heve seg et sekund før han nikker og lener seg tilbake. Sitter fortsatt over lårene hans, og Isak ser at blikket hans glir over kroppen hans før han reiser seg og kremter. Han rekker hånden fram mot Isak og Isak tar den, og blir dratt opp fra gulvet.

“Tusen takk Isak. Da tror jeg ikke jeg trenger å ha deg liggende på rygg mer i dag.”

“Bare hyggelig.” Isak smiler, og tenker sitt om akkurat den siste tingen Even sa.

 

 

Isak setter seg ved siden av Magnus igjen, og Magnus stirrer på ham igjen. “To ganger?”

“Hæ?” Isak hvisker tilbake.

“Du er frivillig to ganger?”

“Han spurte meg i pausen, om han kunne få hjelp av meg. Jeg sa ja.”

“Å?” Magnus ser på ham, men Isak vender blikket mot Even.

“Følg med nå da, Mags.”

Magnus ler kort. “Så opptatt av førstehjelp da?”

“Det er viktig!”

“Ja jøss.” Isak ser at Magnus rister på hodet ved siden av ham, men han blåser i det. Magnus kan tenke hva han vil.

Even snakker om skader og førstehjelp på dem. Hvor viktig det er å rense og plastre.

 

Isak får ikke med seg mye av det han faktisk sier, blir bare sittende å betrakte hele ham. Armene går engasjert når han prater, de er lange, og Isak vet jo at de er lange nok til å holde rundt ham i et fast grep. Han tenker på å ha dem rundt livet, hendene som glir ned over rumpa, eller de lange fingrene krøllet inn i håret.

Og leppene. Å kysse de leppene, slikke på dem, eller om leppene til Even og tunga hans, som stadig vekk sniker seg ut og glir over leppene, tenk om de var på kroppen hans, nedover brystkassa, over magen, ned…

Isak rister på hodet og må sette seg opp. Legger det ene beinet over det andre. Må få tankene tilbake til kantina de er i, til det Even egentlig snakker om, nemlig dype sår som spriker.

 

“Det er lurt å lære seg å legge en kompresjonsbandasje. Isak har sagt at han kan hjelpe meg igjen, så jeg skal vise det for dere.”

Isak nikker og reiser seg. Even ber ham sette seg på en stol. “Så, la oss si at Isak har vært uheldig på kjøkkenet, og mistet kniven i låret. Fryktelig klønete, men det kan skje. I låret er det store blodårer og kutt i de kan føre til stort blodtap. Da er det viktig å få stoppet blødningen, så vi må bruke kompresjon, altså trykk mot såret.”

Isak ser på Even og nikker.

Låret altså.

Even skal bandasjere låret hans.

Han vrir seg umerkelig på stolen, tenker på kaffegrut og iskaldt vann, på surmelk og hår i dusjen.

Even vikler ut en bandasje og legger den forsiktig rundt låret hans. “Den første runden, den som er mot såret, tar vi ikke så stramt, men etter en runde er det viktig at vi legger noe hardt inn mot kuttet. Ta det dere finner, en stein, en kloss, mobiltelefonen om dere ikke har noe annet, det kan være snakk om å redde liv her.” Even ser seg rundt. “Jeg har med en stein, men som sagt, bruk det dere finner.”

Han trykker steinen mot låret og lar hånden ligge litt. Isak kjenner varmen fra hånden hans, det kribler i magen av berøringen, den er varsom og myk. “Så er det på tide å surre hardt. Helt til dere ikke har mer bandasje igjen.” Even er effektiv. Han surrer bandasjen hardt rundt låret, og knyter til slutt bandasjen sammen med to ferdigkuttede ender, og lar hånden ligge oppå knuten.

“Så skal dere egentlig heve skadestedet til over hjertehøyde,” han ler litt og ser på Isak, “men jeg tror Isak skal slippe å legge seg på gulvet igjen.” Isak ser på Even når han ler, og hjertet hans banker enda litt fortere.

Hånden til Even ligger fortsatt på låret hans, og Isak har lyst til å vri seg unna. Ikke fordi det er ubehagelig, men fordi det sender alle mulige signaler til deler av kroppen hans som han ikke ønsker skal reagere, ikke nå.

“Nå skal jeg befri deg igjen.” Even ser på ham. “Jeg surret ganske hardt, vil ikke at blodsirkulasjonen din skal stoppe. Men det er jo litt av poenget med kompresjonen da, at blodet skal stoppe.” Isak bare nikker. Skal til å si at blodsirkulasjonen langt fra har stoppet, men biter seg i steden i leppen og nikker.

Even begynner å surre bandasjen av. Flere ganger streifer han lenger opp på låret og opp mot skrittet enn Isak har godt av, og Even hever øyenbrynene mot Isak. Smiler forsiktig, blunker på en måte og surrer videre.

“Takk for hjelpen, igjen.” Even drar den siste resten av bandasjen av og Isak går raskt bort til plassen og setter seg. Legger det ene beinet over det andre og ser ut i luften.

Magnus sier ingenting. Bare ser kjapt på ham og ser mot Even igjen.

“Det var det siste jeg hadde i dag, er det noen spørsmål?”

Det er helt stille i kantinen, og Even nikker. “Men da så, da sier jeg bare takk for oppmerksomheten. Og igjen, er det noen som trenger hjelp i forhold til arbeidsplassene, si fra. Jeg skal bare pakke sammen her, så kan jeg hjelpe dere.”

 

Isak ser opp igjen, og ser at det nikkes rundt ham, men de aller fleste reiser seg og går ut av kantina. Magnus dytter Isak i skulderen og nikker mot kaffemaskinen. “Skal vi ta en kaffe før vi starter?”

Isak ser på Magnus før han gløtter opp på Even som legger utstyr i en stor bag. “Næh. Tror jeg venter litt med mer kaffe. Jeg…” han nøler litt før han fortsetter. Hvis han sier til Magnus at han skal prate med Even kommer Magnus til å tenke for mye. Eller rettere sagt litt for riktig, men han kan ikke la sjansen til å ha Even på tomannshånd gå fra seg. “..jeg skal bare…” Han rekker ikke si mer før Even avbryter.

“Isak? Gidder du å hjelpe meg med en ting til?”

Isak snur seg mot Even som står med en Anna-dukke i hendene. “Ja?” Han reiser seg og går mot Even. Magnus rister lett på hodet og går mot kaffemaskinen i stedet.

“Kunne du holdt opp den bagen så jeg kan få lirket denne nedi?”

“Seff.” Isak bøyer seg ned og holder den store bagen åpen. Even legger dukken nedi og nikker.

“Takk for hjelpen, både nå og tidligere.”

“Bare hyggelig det.” Isak nikker, kremter og smiler. “Forresten, jeg tror arbeidsplassen min trenger en justering.”

Even smiler tilbake til ham, hever øyenbrynene. “Å?”

“Ja, jeg får så sykt vondt i skuldrene innimellom, kunne du sett på det, tror du?”

Even ser på ham, nikker. “Selvfølgelig. Jeg tar det med en gang jeg. Etter jeg har pakket ferdig da.”

“Fint.” Isak nikker og smiler, det bobler inni ham.

 

Ti minutter senere står de i døren inn til kontoret til Isak. Even går inn og ser seg rundt. “Så? Hva trenger du hjelp til?”

“Neiass, når jeg sitter og jobber da, så får jeg ofte vondt i både skuldre og rygg, ja av og til beina også. Det er ikke sånn kjempeplagsomt, men det kan jo bli det. Jeg vet ikke om det er måten jeg sitter på eller om det bare er det at jeg sitter mye da, mye foran skjermen liksom?”

“Det er jo ikke så godt å si da.” Even tar et skritt fram, snurrer på stolen hans og ser på ham. “Sett deg da, og vis meg hvordan du sitter når du jobber.”

Isak setter seg ned og gjør som han pleier når han jobber. Drar det ene beinet opp under seg i stolen og lener seg framover, legger albuene på knærne og  hendene på tastaturet, ser på skjermen og later som han skriver.

Even begynner å le bak ham.

“Hva?” Isak snur seg og ser på ham.

“Sitter du sånn når du jobber?”

“Ja?” Isak ser på ham igjen.

“Du er jo enhver fysioterapeuts mareritt jo. Ryggen din er jo som en bue når du sitter sånn.” Even legger hånden sin på ryggen til Isak og den glir langs hele ryggraden helt ned til linningen på buksa og opp til nakken igjen.

“Du sitter framoverlent og får store belastninger på nakken din og skuldrene dine, her oppe.” Even lar hånden sin gli over skuldrene og opp i nakken. Helt opp til hårfestet. Det kiler sånn deilig, Isak er på nippet til å be ham om å forstette. “Og det at du sitter med det ene beinet oppi stolen, under det andre låret, det gjør jo at du hindrer blodsirkulasjonen i begge beina. Og det er ikke noen god stilling for rygg og korsrygg heller. Optimalt er det å ha svai i korsryggen. Dette...” Even gnir to fingre mot korsryggen hans. “...er så langt fra svai som det går an å få det.

“Okey?” Isak ser ikke på ham, bare stirrer rett fram på skjermen. Hånden til Even glir oppover ryggen helt opp til nakken hans igjen. Fingrene hans beveger seg litt forsiktig over huden akkurat i hårfestet.  

“Det kan gi deg ganske alvorlige nakke og skuldreplager etterhvert om du fortsetter med den arbeidsstillingen der altså.”

“Så da må jeg enten skifte arbeidsstilling eller få behandling av en dyktig fysioterapeut da?”

Fingrene i nakken er helt stille i et lite øyeblikk før han kjenner de beveger seg litt igjen. Klemmer litt forsiktig rundt nakken hans, fingrene til Even glir langsomt fram og tilbake over huden hans.

“Det kan jo hende du kan gjøre begge deler da.” Stemmen til Even er mørkere, lavere. Den sender små vibreringer inn i øregangene til Isak og nedover ryggraden. “Både øve deg på å sitte riktig og få behandling.

Isak snur seg langsomt i stolen, ser på Even. Hånden til Even  glir langs kinnet hans. Isak blir sittende et lite øyeblikk før han reiser seg, står nesten helt inntil Even.

“Du vet om en dyktig fysioterapeut?” Isak smiler og hvisker, ansiktet til Even er så nære, han kjenner pusten hans, kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans ose mot sin egen.

Even smiler og nikker. “Men han praktiserer bare privat nå. Ellers driver han bare med forebygging.” Han tar et lite skritt framover, det er nesten ingenting som skiller dem fra hverandre nå. Isak kjenner det gynger litt av å stå så nærme, lukten fra Even sniker seg inn i neseborene og gjør at alt i ham tar fyr. Det kribler i hele ham, helt fra tærne til hodebunnen.

“Jeg tar gjerne litt privat behandling jeg altså.” Isak mumler det siste før han lener seg mot Even og treffer leppene hans med sine.

Han kjenner armene til Even rundt seg med en gang, kroppen til Even blir presset mot ham, og Isak legger hendene rundt skuldrene hans. Holder ham fast. Holder seg selv fast.

Leppene til Even er akkurat like myke som han trodde, eller nei, enda mykere. De beveger seg først langsomt mot hans, før Even blir mer ivrig, og Isak følger etter. Han kjenner tungen til Even mot underleppen, og åpner munnen mer så han kan slippe Evens tunge inn til sin egen. Isak griper rundt nakken til Even, presser seg mot ham. Vil bare ha mer, mer lepper, mer tunge, mer Even.

Det banker på døren. “Eh, Isak?”

Isak trekker seg bort fra Even og ser i døråpningen. Han sukker, legger hodet ned på skulderen til Even. Han kjenner at Even rister, vet at han ler. “Ja, Magnus?”

“Når du er ferdig med å kline med Even, kan du komme og hjelpe meg litt? Du er tross alt på jobb.”

“Hva da?” Isak ser på ham, vil ikke slippe Even, ikke nå.

“Nei, det er noen koder jeg ikke får til å stemme.”

“Jeg kommer.” Isak slipper taket rundt Evens nakke, men gir ham et kyss til.

Even smiler til ham. “Når er du ferdig på jobb i dag?”

“1530.”

“Jeg er ferdig 1500, vi ses hjemme da. Jeg har visst en jobb å gjøre på de stive skuldrene dine.”

“Jatakk, det hadde vært digg.”

“Alt for deg vet du!” Even kysser ham igjen, ler litt.

“Særlig. Men du, neste gang du skal ha førstehjelpskurs her hos oss, gidder du å si fra på forhånd da eller? Sånn at jeg er litt forberedt på at verdens kjekkeste samboer skal stå foran meg å se digg ut i to timer uten at jeg kan røre ham?”

Even begynner å le. “Sleit du?”

“Eh, ja. Spesielt etter den Heimlichmanøvergreia.”

Even stryker ham over kinnet. “Jeg lover, skal si fra neste gang..”

Isak får et siste kyss før Even går, mens Magnus står i døren og himler med øynene.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirert av egen første dag på jobb etter jul. Ingen likheter med ficen bortsett fra starttidspunkt, førstehjelpskurs og behovet for kaffe....
> 
> Kommentarer og kudos setter jeg alltid stor pris på. Takk for at du leser! ❤❤


End file.
